


A Walk In The Dog Park

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: All You Need Is Love (And Dogs) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Career Ending Injuries, Dogs, Fluff, HQ Rarepair Bang 2020, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Photography, References to Depression, Slight Manga Spoilers if You Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: After his abrupt retirement from volleyball, Tooru's whole world has become his beautiful Samoyed Snowflake (for the record, he did not name her), snapping photographs to keep himself and his puppy in food, and bugging Iwaizumi to entertain him. At the dog park he meets Bokuto Koutarou, a dog-walking, former volleyball player, and Tooru has to decide if he's really ready to let go of his old life and start a new one.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: All You Need Is Love (And Dogs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701793
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for the HQ Rarepair Bang! Artwork was done by the lovely [@missicle](https://missicle.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I lowkey fell in love with this pairing as I was writing it, so I hope you enjoy!

Oikawa Tooru is not a stalker. No, everything he is doing is strictly for research purposes. He glances over to the man he had just snapped a picture of and sent to Iwaizumi. 

The first thing that had caught Tooru’s attention was his hair, because how could it not? It was kind of cool, black and gray and spiked. He checked all of Tooru’s boxes too—taller than him, which was rare and usually the characteristic that had to be compromised, and broad-chested, with nice, muscular arms. Tooru was also salivating over the man’s back, not to mention his to-die-for thighs...

No, Oikawa Tooru was not a stalker; he was _appreciating_ a fine specimen he might want to get to know a little better.

He scowls down at his phone, where Iwaizumi has told him otherwise, but his attention is diverted when Snowflake whines at his feet. He looks over at where she is pacing, toy rope in her mouth, eager to play. He sighs. As a Samoyed, he already grooms her a lot, but their dog park trips were especially brutal on her white coat. “You’re lucky I love you,” he coos to Snowflake, rubbing his hands down her neck a few times before turning back to his phone. 

He listlessly tugs on the end of the toy as he types with one hand. _I don’t even know his name! I just thought you might appreciate what fine taste I have! What kind of stalker doesn’t get information about their target, anyway?_

_A terrible one,_ Iwaizumi replies, and then, _Just your style_

Tooru almost gasps out loud at the insult. He lets go of the rope in Snowflake’s mouth to type with both hands. _I’ll have you know, I would be a great stalker! Do you know how much intel I gathered on my opponents in high school? I can_ still _blackmail anyone on Karasuno with the information I have!_

_So you admit you’re a stalker. What trash. Where’s your dog, anyway? Are you trash and a neglectful owner?_

Tooru’s scowl deepens. He starts typing, furious, then looks up.

And sees Snowflake making a break for the man who had worked him up into this frenzy in the first place. He must have dropped her leash when he’d let go of the dog toy...

Tooru jumps to his feet, chases after Snowflake. She is usually so well-behaved, this is the first time she has ever run off...this has to be Iwaizumi’s fault somehow.

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry..." Tooru pants, reaching down to scoop Snowflake up into his arms when she slows down next to the man. "She doesn't usually...I've never..."

The man with the two-toned hair just laughs. Tooru stares at the way his whole body is invested in the laughter, his arms wrapped around his torso, his back arched just slightly, the cords of his neck taut. Tooru swallows hard. "It's okay, man! Dogs always seem to want to come meet me. Can I pet her?"

Tooru nods wordlessly as the man comes close enough for Tooru to make out his dark amber eyes. "Hi there," he coos to Snowflake, who offers her neck for scratching. Tooru scowls down at her. It had taken Tooru almost an entire week before she had even willingly come to him for food and here this stranger was, becoming her best friend. "What's her name?"

Tooru hates the question. "Her name? It’s, um, Snowflake," he says, resigned. The man raises an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. Before Tooru can defend himself, a whine, followed by a quick yelp, turns both of their attention from Snowflake to the black lab sitting at the man's feet, wagging its tail, begging for attention. 

"Aww, I didn't forget about you!" The man bends down and scrubs his hands on the lab's ears. "This is Midnight."

"And you were going to make fun of Snowflake's name!" Tooru can't help the indignation that has risen to the surface. "I didn't even name her!"

"I didn't name Midnight either," the man says with his full body laugh. "Seems we have more in common than just being dog owners. My name's Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou."

"Oikawa Tooru," Tooru says grudgingly.

Bokuto inclines his head toward Tooru’s chest. “Do you always bring a camera to the dog park?”

“My camera?” Tooru glances down at his chest. It had become so second-nature for him to have the camera there, he hadn’t noticed he had grabbed it to stop it from hitting him as he ran full-tilt after Snowflake. Bokuto nods. “Oh! I’m a photographer. Part-time, I guess.” Truthfully, Tooru was between jobs, trying to figure out whether he wanted a full time job or try to get this photography thing off the ground. 

“Aw, that’s awesome! I do a lot of odd jobs. I tried to work in an office, but after three months I couldn’t do it. My friend told me to try coaching, and I haven’t been back to a full time job since.”

Man, this guy talked a lot, but Tooru couldn’t say he didn’t like it, which was odd. Usually, Tooru was the one holding the conversation. “Coaching?” Tooru asks, trying to get his bearings. He puts Snowflake on the ground after making sure her leash was securely fastened _and_ wrapped around his hand. Midnight walks up to her instantly, and Tooru sighs as they introduce themselves to each other.

“Yeah, I coach volleyball at a middle school not too far from here," Bokuto answers Tooru's question.

“Wait, volleyball?” Tooru parrots back, surprised. This interaction was just getting better and better. Who knew they could have something so integral in common? And to think Tooru wasn’t going to come over here and introduce himself.

“Yup, volleyball! I’ve played professionally, but after so many years, I was missing home, you know, and I wanted something a little more stable, although I guess three part time jobs isn’t the most stable, but hey! I enjoy it.”

This was an actual dream come true. Maybe Tooru _was_ dreaming. “Three jobs? You played volleyball _professionally?_ ”

Bokuto frowns slightly. “I’m sorry, am I talking too fast? Akaashi says I talk too fast when I get excited, and people have a hard time following my conversation.”

Tooru feels his cheeks instantly heat up. Damn his fair complexion for showing everything he doesn’t want people to see. He clears his throat, sure he is about to die of embarrassment. Maybe he had been out of this game for longer than he thought. Why was Iwaizumi _always right?_

“Sorry, I’m still a little flustered from Snowflake’s escape attempt!” Tooru laughs, runs his fingers through his hair in what he knows is a charming move. He watches Bokuto’s eyes follow his fingers, so maybe he hasn’t destroyed this bridge completely. “But actually, I was just excited. I played volleyball professionally too, just not for too long. I’m surprised I didn’t run into you anywhere.”

Bokuto grins. “No way! We’ll have to talk about volleyball some more! I’m not surprised I don’t know you, actually, I’m kind of an airhead sometimes, I barely remember my own teammates. Anyway, do you come here often? I have somewhere I have to get to, but it would be nice to see you again. I’ve been trying out different dog parks with Midnight, and this one is nice.”

Tooru is almost giddy with happiness at how this has turned so in his favor. It is a...refreshing feeling to have, after the horrible six months he’s just endured. “Ah, yes, Snowflake and I are here every Saturday morning at eight. It would be very nice to see you again! Snowflake doesn’t have a lot of dog friends. I’ve been trying to get her to be more social, but she seems to like people better. Maybe you can give me some tips?”

Tooru gives his innocent smile, the one Iwaizumi says looks like he’s hiding something, but it seems to work on Bokuto, because he just grins wider, bouncing on his toes. “Of course! You can tell me more about Snowflake, and I love to gush about Midnight. And volleyball!” Bokuto glances down at his watch. “Ack! I’m gonna be late! See you later, Oikawa!”

Tooru watches Bokuto jog away from him, Midnight loping at his side. He raises his phone to snap another picture that he instantly sends to Iwaizumi. _His name is Bokuto, his lab’s name is Midnight, and he used to play volleyball professionally._

_Creep,_ Iwaizumi answers. _Are we still good for dinner or do you have a date?_

Tooru and Iwaizumi have dinner together every other weekend, as their schedules allow. It is Tooru’s turn to host, and he wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’s the only socializing he tends to have anymore.

_No date! I’m not that easy, Iwa-chan, please. I’m gonna tell you alllllll about it!_

Snowflake whines, butting her head against Tooru’s shin. She looks as wounded as her smiling face can. “Sorry baby,” he coos at her, dropping down to a knee to pet her a few times. Her tail begins wagging, a sure sign that she’s not as wounded as she appeared to be. Tooru huffs. “You’re too much like me for your own good,” he murmurs before standing up with a groan, massaging his knee.

When he checks his phone again he sees, _I think I’m suddenly too sick to come over._

Tooru grins. _Guess I’ll have to bring Iwa-chan homemade soup and keep him company!_

It’s not five seconds later when he gets, _I’ll be there at six._

***

Snowflake races to the door, tail wagging, barely containing her happy barks. She and Tooru had been working on appropriate times for barking, and he is quite proud of her for being quiet, especially because she seems to have less control around Iwaizumi than anyone else.

Iwaizumi toes off his shoes, laughing softly as he gently presses Snowflake away. “Hey, I’m glad to see you too, but let me come in, okay?”

Tooru smiles softly as Iwaizumi bends down to pet her, allowing Snowflake to lick his face once before he turns away. Iwaizumi had been the one who had given Tooru Snowflake in the first place, a few months prior, when Tooru had been more...moody. Iwaizumi had claimed it had been a congratulations for getting off his crutches. Since then, Tooru had felt mostly normal, more like his pre-injury self.

“It smells good in here. You cooked this time?”

Tooru sniffs. “You say that as if I hardly ever cook! It was _one time_ , Iwa-chan, and I was rushing home from a doctor’s appointment! You’re lucky you even got dinner at all.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, but gives Tooru a brief hug before walking into the kitchen to poke at Tooru’s homemade meal. Tooru doesn’t know what he would have done without Iwaizumi, after he had been told it wouldn’t be wise to continue playing volleyball at such a strenuous level after his car accident. They hadn’t kept in too close contact after high school, but they were still friendly. When Tooru had told Iwaizumi he was moving to Tokyo and wasn’t playing volleyball, Iwaizumi had ushered Tooru seamlessly into his life.

“You’re going to make your guest set your table?” Iwaizumi calls from the kitchen, where he has already started dishing up the curry Tooru has simmering on the stove.

“You’re doing such a good job, I thought I’d let you continue!” Tooru says cheerfully, sitting down at the table, allowing Snowflake to sit at his side, already begging for food even though the table is empty.

Iwaizumi places a bowl of curry in front of Tooru, then takes his place at Tooru’s right side. He looks pointedly at Snowflake, who is now in between them, head wagging from one to the other, waiting for food. “I thought you said you worked on this with her.”

“Well, we have! She’s just stubborn.”

“Like someone else I know.”

“Hey!” Tooru says, but there’s no heat behind his words. He loves this easy banter between the two of them. “And what’s wrong with wanting delicious food, anyway? It’s perfectly reasonable for her to want something that I cooked.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. He takes a bite of the curry. “She’ll get over it soon. This is good.”

“You literally just said it wasn’t!”

Iwaizumi grins as he takes another huge bite. Grumbling to himself, Tooru digs in too.

Silence with Iwaizumi is different than most other silences. Usually, Tooru panics at the slightest hint of a lull in the conversation and aggressively rushes to fill it, either with small talk or dumb stories, anything to keep people invested in him. But with Iwaizumi, the silence is comforting, not the fearful beast of loneliness Tooru feels stalking him almost every moment of his life. Maybe it is because he knows Iwaizumi is a man of few words. Maybe it is because he trusts Iwaizumi.

Trust is a hard thing for Tooru to come by.

“I can’t believe you haven’t said anything about Dog Park Guy yet. You’ve shown amazing self restraint. What did you say his name was?”

Tooru’s spoon clatters on his bowl as he reaches for his phone in excitement. “Ah! Iwa-chan, I think I’m in love! You saw the pictures didn’t you?”

Tooru shows them to him again anyway. “His name is Bokuto Koutarou. And he was so friendly! He coaches volleyball. He said he played professionally, which is awesome! He asked me if I was going to be at the dog park again, and I told him I go every week, and I asked him if he knew any tips on making Snowflake more social, so hopefully I see him again. I don’t know. Maybe I’m being dumb. I’m probably being dumb, huh, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi shrugs. Tooru looks down at his phone, still open to the last picture Tooru took of Bokuto. “People meet in weirder circumstances, so I don’t see why this wouldn’t at least get you another friend, if nothing else.” There is a slight pause in the conversation before Iwaizumi says, “You look really happy, you know.”

Tooru jerks his head up. Iwaizumi shrugs, turning back to his food. “I hope it works out for you. He seems like a nice guy.”

Tooru turns back to his stolen picture. “Maybe I can get him to pose for me? To help me fill out my portfolio.”

Iwaizumi snorts. “What an excuse.”

“Hey! I’ve never done pet pics! I know for a fact there’s a market for them, so I wouldn’t be lying to him. Maybe I can even take some action shots of him hitting a volleyball. I can tell he is a spiker just looking at him. Did you see his _back_?”

“Yeah, his back is pretty nice,” Iwaizumi says grudgingly, “but those thighs…”

“Mmm, I knew you were a legs man,” Tooru says with a cackle, turning to shield himself from the punch Iwaizumi threw at him. “Anyway, I call dibs, so it doesn’t matter how nice you think those thighs are…”

“You literally didn’t know his name when you started snapping those pictures and now I’m not even allowed to make an observation? I’m sure you told yourself you were _appreciating art_ or some such nonsense. I should get that luxury as well.”

Tooru sticks his tongue out at Iwaizumi. “I wasn’t thinking any such thing.” They both know it is a lie, but Tooru plows on. “And I'm a jealous person, what can I say?”

“You aren’t wrong there.” 

After dinner, Iwaizumi clears the table as Tooru turns on the TV. They usually spend the night watching documentaries that Iwaizumi complains about but gets more invested in than Tooru by the end, and there is a new one about honeybees that Iwaizumi will be fascinated with. Tooru motions Snowflake up next to him, and she complies without complaining. He knows he shouldn’t allow her on the couch, but he doesn’t think he will ever be strong enough to stop that one. When Hajime comes into the room with popcorn and milk bread, he rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything.

“Ah, bees. I didn’t think we could stoop so low.” Snowflake abandons Tooru’s lap for Iwaizumi’s. Tooru huffs, but still rests his hand on Snowflake’s back, her tail wagging into his face.

“Iwa-chan, bees are essential to our ecology and they’re in danger! Show some respect!” Tooru reprimands. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but motions for Tooru to start it.

They are about halfway through when Iwaizumi says, “Hey. What would you think about me dating someone?”

Tooru stares at the TV, mesmerized by the closeup of a bee pollinating a flower. He knows Iwaizumi goes out without him, has his own life, but the idea of him leaving Tooru, of abandoning him, is suddenly very real. “I...I would be happy for Iwa-chan, of course, because Iwa-chan’s not nearly as handsome as me and it would be a shock...ow! Snowflake, help me!”

Iwaizumi had reached over and twisted Tooru’s ear. Snowflake just perks her ears up and wags her tail as if they are about to start playing with her. After they tussle for a few seconds, dislodging Snowflake from the couch and Tooru thoroughly losing, Iwaizumi grabs the remote and rewinds the documentary he definitely wasn’t invested in. 

“Seriously,” Tooru says. “I’d be happy for you. Do you...Are you? Dating someone?”

Iwaizumi shrugs, but his cheeks darken just a little. “I don’t really know. It’s still kind of new. But hey, maybe if you get your Dog Park Guy, we can start going on double dates, you know?”

“Yeah.” Tooru pulls his legs up onto the couch, rests his chin on his knees. Snowflake takes her place back on the couch, whining as she tries to put her head between his stomach and his thighs. He laughs softly and allows her to get comfortable. “If nothing else, I have her, you know?”

Iwaizumi smiles. “Now, the sooner we get this over, the sooner I can leave.”

“To make out with your boyfriend,” Tooru says, then ducks his head into Snowflake’s neck to save himself from the wallop he knew was coming his way. When it doesn’t come, he peeks out to see Iwaizumi looking at him with _that_ look, the look that means he is trying to reassure Tooru of everything Tooru isn’t saying.

“It’s not like I’m not going to be here for you, you know?” Iwaizumi finally says. Tooru sighs, presses his head back against the couch.

“Can we just finish the documentary? I want to see if there’s any hope for the poor bees.”

Iwaizumi studies Tooru for a few more seconds before dropping the subject. “Sure. They’re kind of cute, aren’t they?”

“And Iwa-chan didn’t even want to watch this. You have no faith in me at all.” Tooru sniffs, but by the time the documentary ends, he is feeling okay. Because Iwaizumi is right. He has always been here for Tooru, even when Tooru had distanced himself for so long. There wasn’t any point in Tooru worrying about something he already had so much trust in. 

No, now he would work on wooing his Dog Park Guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tooru is prepared for his meeting with Bokuto the next Saturday morning. Snowflake is her usual curious self, stopping to meet literally everything that moves, so Tooru has plenty of time to work out every possible scenario in his head on what could happen between him and Bokuto.

Bokuto and Midnight are in the off-leash area, playing fetch with a frisbee. There are not many dogs here this early, so Midnight is free to race after it without running into other dogs. It is a major reason why Tooru comes so early as well--he has never been a dog owner before, and already he is so attached to Snowflake he doesn’t want to think about what would happen if she got hurt.

“You be good,” he hisses to Snowflake. She looks up at him with her ever-present smile and wags her tail. Tooru is not affected by the adorable face. At all.

Bokuto waves as they make their way toward him. “Hey, hey, hey! Good to see you! How was your week?”

Truthfully, the week had been spent applying listlessly to a few jobs that sounded fun, as well as agonizing over whether or not to start a website with his work instead of just using his Instagram account. Before his accident, Tooru had always been so sure of everything he did, ready to volunteer, eager to succeed or fail. Now, he feels like every small decision is like stepping off of a cliff, terrifying instead exhilarating. Even, apparently, decisions in his social life. “Ah, just planning out my schedule for the next few months. I’m kind of boring, still trying to get my life in order.”

Snowflake lets out a small yip as Midnight runs a circle around her, then starts tugging at a rope Bokuto offers her after Tooru gives him the okay. Midnight nudges up against Bokuto, but as soon as Bokuto throws the frisbee, he’s off again. “I feel that. It took me months when I settled down in Tokyo to decide what I wanted to do. I drove my friends nuts, so Kuroo finally made me get a dog, so I’d stay at home.” Bokuto let out a laugh, reaching over to pet Midnight, who instantly forgets about his frisbee in favor of attention. “He has cats, and Midnight is a little too curious for their liking.”

“That’s so weird, my friend got me Snowflake because he thought I needed something to take care of. Just dropped her off at my door with a bag of food and an appointment for her last three training classes. He told me he named her Snowflake, after me.” He gives her a wounded look, as if it is her fault Iwaizumi had seen an opportunity to make fun of him.

Bokuto gives Tooru a look out of the corner of his eyes. “We really do have a lot in common, don’t we?”

Tooru shrugs. He automatically reaches out for Snowflake, who abandons Bokuto’s toy and licks his fingers. Bokuto changes the subject. “Anyway, I saw you brought your camera! You told me you were a photographer. What do you photograph?”

“Oh,” Tooru says, slightly embarrassed, but he actually loves to talk about his photography to anyone who will listen. “Everything, really. I’ve done a few weddings and engagements, some graduation shoots. I love photographing nature. I’ve won a few things, actually.”

Bokuto’s eyes are shining. “Can I see something?”

Tooru smiles at the enthusiasm and opens his phone to his social media account, giving his phone to Bokuto to scroll through. “Wow, these are awesome! You have such a great eye for lighting. This is the Olympic Training Gym here in Tokyo, isn’t it? Man, this shot is so cool, with the volleyball and the net like this…”

It had been one of the first photos Tooru was actually proud of, taken late one night after practice, spending an hour agonizing over the angle of the camera, the ball, the net, the lighting. He loved the precision of a perfect shot, the way the light and angles had to work just right or it wouldn’t turn out. Kind of like volleyball.

“So you really played professionally? Your name sounds familiar,” Bokuto says.

“Oh, yeah. I was out of the country for most of my career. I had only just transferred back, actually, when I got into an accident. Messed up my knee, which had already had problems, and the shoulder I serve with so…” Tooru shrugs as if it is not a big deal, as if the loss of volleyball hadn’t been a weight on his shoulders so strong he could barely stand up most days. He had never thought about what he would do once he couldn’t play ball anymore. How could he have overlooked something so critical?

Bokuto clears his throat, which brings Tooru back to the conversation. Snowflake had butted her head against his legs, and he smiles down at her. “Sorry!” he says, beating Bokuto to the apology. “My friend Iwa-chan’s been such a life-saver; he’s the one who gave me Snowflake and she’s the best thing that’s happened to me.”

“You look good together.” Tooru gives Bokuto a skeptical look. “No! Seriously! You have to look good with your pet; otherwise, it just won’t work. Trust me. Do you take pictures of pets much?”

Tooru grins as Bokuto says the one thing he was hoping he would say. “Actually, the only model I’ve had is Snowflake. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d love to photograph you and Midnight. Free of charge, so I can add it to my portfolio.”

Bokuto jumps off of the bench, which causes Midnight, and in turn Snowflake, to start barking. “That would be awesome! Just let me know when!”

“Well,” Tooru hedges, clearing his throat. “You said you work three jobs, right? When would you be available?”

Bokuto shrugs, sitting back down on the bench and clipping Midnight’s leash on. “My afternoons are pretty busy, but other than that I am free. Weekends are good now, since we don’t have any games scheduled since the spring tournament just finished up.”

Oikawa presses his lips together, trying not to let jealousy show. He changes the topic of conversation. “Yeah, we can figure out a time. I have a weird schedule right now too. This one,” Tooru nudges Snowflake gently with his foot and she looks up at him for a second before going back to playing with her toy, “makes it a little difficult to get things done. She likes attention, and I feel bad when I leave her for long periods of time.”

Bokuto nods. Midnight is investigating a tree just to their left, as far as his leash will allow, and Bokuto’s attention is on him. “I get that. Midnight can’t sit still for longer than five minutes unless he’s asleep. Have you considered hiring a dog walker? You know, so Snowflake gets some exercise during the day even if you have to leave her alone.”

Truthfully, Tooru doesn’t really go anywhere for long enough to need someone to walk Snowflake, and when he absolutely needs to, he just waits until he can wheedle Iwaizumi into watching her. He sighs, wondering if he is using her as an excuse to halt his life. First his accident, now his dog.

“Maybe if you know anyone good, I’d consider it,” Tooru says. When he glances over at Bokuto, he sees that he’s grinning from ear to ear. “Let me guess,” he interrupts before Bokuto has a chance to say anything, “is that one of your odd jobs?”

Bokuto nods his head, looking like a puppy himself in his eagerness. “I started before I got Midnight, actually! You can schedule as many times a week as you need, or even just as you need it. And you said you wanted her to start socializing more, right? It is the perfect opportunity for her to interact with other dogs without you, as well as for you to get some things done you need to do.”

Tooru doesn’t need a dog walker, really. He knows this. But, if it gave him an excuse to see Bokuto more frequently... 

“Why don’t we try it out, then?” Tooru hears himself agreeing. “What do we need to do?”

Midnight tugs at the leash again, and Bokuto swings it over the bench so his arm is behind Tooru’s back. Tooru is only half listening as Bokuto tells him the usual steps of interviewing and walking, because every time Bokuto shifts his arm it presses against Tooru’s back, and it is having an effect it shouldn’t be having. Apparently, it _has_ been that long since Tooru has been in a relationship. He tunes in long enough to hear Bokuto say, “If you want to come with me the first time, that’s fine. And we need to make sure that she gets along with other dogs, but so far I haven’t seen a problem.”

They both turn their attention to where Snowflake has wandered over to Midnight, both of them investigating the tree. “Dogs are weird,” Tooru says finally.

Bokuto laughs. Tooru still loves his laugh, the way his whole body is involved, how it lights up his already energetic personality. Without thinking, Tooru lifts his camera and snaps a few pictures. Bokuto raises his eyebrows, but he doesn’t look upset.

Tooru bites his lip. “Uh, sorry, it was just…”

“Nah, it’s alright! I love having my picture taken, actually. Here, watch this, it’s my shining moment. I almost got myself kicked off the team, but it was totally worth it. And I got 1,000 yen from Kuroo.”

Bokuto expertly pulls out his phone one-handed and opens a video. He huddles closer to Tooru, and it seems like they’re cuddling on the bench. _No,_ Tooru scolds his racing heart, _Bokuto is just holding Midnight’s leash so it doesn’t get tangled with Snowflake’s._ But still. 

The video starts. Tooru instantly recognizes it as a pre-show to a game, where the players are being introduced. Bokuto’s name is announced, to a huge cheer, and Tooru sees Bokuto jumping up and down, pumping his arms to get the crowd invested. And then, much to Tooru’s second-hand embarrassment, he does a handstand and flips himself over.

“I’ve seen this,” Tooru says, surprised. “My friend sent it to me, the red-headed shorty. You played on the same team as Hinata?”

Tooru is starting to realize how much he _has_ seen Bokuto’s face around, but the mundanity of meeting him at the dog park had made him totally oblivious to who Bokuto was. Tooru is definitely googling Bokuto when he gets back to his apartment. Bokuto talks about playing with Hinata while Tooru takes pictures of Snowflake and Midnight, mostly to look busy and not like he’s losing his shit over the fact that Bokuto’s hand has curled around his bicep. He is enjoying the sound of Bokuto’s voice, so he lets him jump from topic to topic as Tooru watches the dogs. He notices that Snowflake isn’t getting a lot of exercise. He’ll have to take her on a run or something later that night.

“Can you still play? With your injury?”

Tooru jerks his attention fully to Bokuto. Bokuto is looking at him expectantly. Tooru shivers as his thumb brushes just under his shirtsleeve. “I...Yes, it just won’t ever be as good as before.”

Bokuto scoffs. “You played pro, so I’m sure anyone we play against will be crushed. Listen, we can set something up. I know a lot of people around here who would play with us. But only when you’re comfortable with it.”

Tooru clutches his camera in his hands, turns his attention to it fully so he doesn’t have to look at Bokuto. He knows, realistically, that his body is healed enough to start playing again in small doses, but he still thinks something might shatter if he tries. “Let’s figure this dog walking thing out first, yeah?”

Bokuto laughs, and Tooru doesn’t know how it sounds so bashful from someone so big. “Yeah, sorry, I get carried away sometimes.”

“I like that,” Tooru blurts. He feels his cheeks heat up when Bokuto turns to look at him. “Um, well…”

“Are you free next week? What day are you thinking about scheduling for her walks?”

“Um. Tuesday? And Thursday?” Tooru doesn’t know why he makes it sound like a question, besides the fact that he came up with the days on the fly. He feels like they are setting up their first date, but of course they’re not. This is simply a business transaction.

After that, Bokuto has to run. The best thing out of all of this is that they’ve exchanged phone numbers. Bokuto tells Tooru to text him anytime, “Even if it isn’t related to dogs. Or if it is, I don’t mind!” and Tooru realizes that maybe Bokuto is into him too.

Snowflake gets bored a few minutes later. Tooru looks at his watch as he guides her out of the dog park, then decides to drop his camera off before going on a run. When they get home, Tooru texts Iwaizumi, _Guess who got a number_ and _a photography appointment?_

_Such a stalker._

_You’re the one who told me to do it! I know what I want!_

“Stupid Iwa-chan,” he mutters, but he’s still smiling. On his run, he thinks about what had happened at the dog park. He can still feel the heavy weight of Bokuto’s arm around his shoulders, hear his energetic laugh, and shivers when he imagines the way his skin had responded to the brush of Bokuto’s thumb on his arm.

When Tooru gets home, he has a notification that he has a new follower on Instagram. He has to physically restrain a squeal when he sees Bokuto, and he instantly follows him back. If he spends the rest of the afternoon stalking Bokuto’s pictures, reading articles about him, and watching a few matches, no one has to know except Snowflake.

***

Tooru takes a deep breath and smooths his shirt before opening the door for Bokuto on Tuesday. They had texted a little, mostly cute dog videos and some dumb memes. Tooru had also started sending Bokuto one picture a day that he had worked on, both to motivate himself to be productive, and because Bokuto gave the best reactions to them, even if Tooru had literally done nothing but take the picture. Tooru was starting to fall in love with how genuine Bokuto was about everything.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto kneels down to pet Snowflake as she comes to investigate the stranger at the door. “Are you ready for a walk? Yes, you are!”

Tooru dies a little inside when Bokuto’s voice pitches high, as if he is talking to a small child. “I usually just keep the leash and harness here.” Tooru motions to the cute box he had bought that sits full of Snowflake’s things in the _genkan_. At this point, she owns almost half the space in the apartment. “She’ll probably come meet you here, but if she doesn’t, she has a dog bed in the kitchen that she likes. If I’m gone for a long time, I gate the living room, so no need to worry about hunting her down.”

Tooru feels like he’s rambling, but Bokuto has whipped out his phone and is taking notes. He asks a few simple questions, which Tooru answers, and then they’re off.

“I picked Snowflake up first today, but she’ll probably be last on the actual route. She seems to like exercise, so I figured it wouldn’t be too bad for now, but there’s a part on the route where you can take her back home, if you want, that gives her the full half hour.”

As they walk, Tooru realizes that Bokuto is actually good at his job. Like, _really good_. He has thought through all his routes, dog coordination, what each dog needs, and he’s amazing with all the dogs they come in contact with, even the chihuahua who growls at Tooru until he steps to the side of the door so he can’t be seen.

Snowflake is a little skittish at first, but she eventually settles into a good pace. “This will be good,” Bokuto says. “I could tell when I met her, she’ll get along fine with everyone.”

When they get back to Tooru’s apartment, he hesitates outside the door. He should do it, just ask him, right here, to go to dinner with him. If he declines, Tooru can die of embarrassment in the safety of his house, and he wouldn’t have to see him again--he would just make sure to be out of the apartment when Bokuto comes to pick up Snowflake. But if he accepts…

“This’ll be so much fun! See you on Saturday, if I don’t see you Thursday?”

And just like that, Tooru chickens out. He gives Bokuto a small smile. “Yeah,” he says, holding out his phone. “Stay in touch?”

“Of course!” With that, Bokuto hurries down the sidewalk. Tooru wonders how he has so much energy after a half hour walk with four dogs. He himself is drained.

He takes Snowflake into the house, whistling as he grabs water for both of them. “Do you like Bokuto?” he coos at her. “I think I like Bokuto. Maybe a lot.”

He sighs. “I think I’m crazy. I mean, I’ve only seen him, like, three times. I’ve spent less than a day with him overall. Tell me I’m crazy, baby.”

He’s _really_ crazy because he’s talking to his dog, but at this point he’ll talk to anything that isn’t Iwaizumi, because all Iwaizumi will do is tell him to ask Bokuto out or stop bugging him about his problem.

“Well, I’ll see Bokuto on Thursday, and on Saturday, and then I can really figure it out.” Tooru nods to himself, then motions Snowflake onto the couch and turns on the TV. “Thanks, babe, you’re such a good listener.” 

He smiles into Snowflake’s fur, planning his next run-in with Bokuto.

***

Tooru is invited on an impromptu lunch date with Matsukawa and Hanamaki, courtesy of Iwaizumi, on Thursday afternoon. He scowls at his phone. _I had a plan! I’m not leaving until Bokuto picks up Snowflake._

He can sense Iwaizumi’s eye roll. _Fine. What time is that?_

_One._

_I’ll be there at one ten_.

So that’s how Tooru ends up with his first excuse for being home when Bokuto comes to collect Snowflake. Tooru stares in awe as Bokuto hooks on Snowflake’s leash with ease, even with four other dogs in tow. He didn’t know Bokuto could get any more attractive. “Have a great lunch!” he says as Tooru ushers him out the door, because Tooru is not ready for Iwaizumi to meet Bokuto, as much as he has gushed about him.

Tooru tells himself his peeking through the window at Bokuto is definitely because it is the first time Snowflake is going out without him, and not because Bokuto is insanely attractive as he manages to walk five dogs effortlessly. Tooru’s hands automatically grab for his camera, and he snaps a few quick pictures, fairly sure none of them are going to be great but still snapping away nonetheless.

He is so distracted that he doesn’t hear that Iwaizumi has come in until he says, “You look like an amateur journalist or something on some mysterious scoop.”

Tooru gives an embarrassingly high-pitched squeak, whirling around to see Iwaizumi grinning smugly at him. He peers around Tooru’s shoulder to see Bokuto turning the corner out of sight, and his grin widens. “That’s your hot dog walker in the flesh?”

Tooru grips his camera tight in his hands. Iwaizumi’s teasing grin turns soft. He nudges Tooru’s side. “Relax, I’m just teasing. It’s nice to see you so excited about something.”

They are breaching unsteady territory. Iwaizumi must sense it, because he nods toward the door. “Are we going? We don’t want to be too late, Makki will never let us live it down.”

“Yeah,” Tooru says. He puts the camera down, grabs his wallet and his keys, and gestures Iwaizumi out the door first. “I’m slightly upset that I won’t be here when Bokuto drops Snowflake off, though.”

“Believe me, it’s a good thing you aren’t. You don’t need to seem _too_ eager.”

They banter all the way down the street to the restaurant, where Matsukawa and Hanamaki are already waiting at a table. Tooru doesn’t see them as often as Iwaizumi, so any time they had a few minutes to grab lunch was time Tooru jumped on. Even if it cut into time with Bokuto.

“So? How was your dog walker today?” Hanamaki asks as soon as Tooru and Iwaizumi order.

Tooru looks at Iwaizumi, betrayed. “You told them?”

“Of course he did! We’re here to be nothing but supportive!” Hanamaki cuts in.

“And probably make fun of you,” Matsukawa adds, “but just a little.”

“In the most loving way,” Hanamaki says with a smirk. Tooru sighs. “Now, you’ve hired him as your dog walker, check. You’ve got him roped in to take pictures, right?”

Tooru nods, resigned to his fate. The rest of lunch is spent getting ridiculous advice from both of them, while Iwaizumi eats silently with a small smirk on his face. Tooru doesn’t know how, but he’s going to get back at him for this.

When lunch is over, Iwaizumi walks Tooru home, even though he insists he’ll be fine. “It’s literally on my way, Shittykawa, just let me do this.”

“Resorting to old nicknames, Iwa-chan? How childish.”

“You’re one to talk, you’ve never stopped calling me Iwa-chan.” They walk in silence for a little while, before Iwaizumi says, “I love that you’re more like your old self. Maybe we should ask Matsukawa and Hanamaki out more?”

Tooru scowls at Iwaizumi. Why does he always have to break the high Tooru is riding? “Old Iwa-chan would have just made the executive decision to drag me out of my pity party without making me talk about this.”

“Old Iwa-chan didn’t know how to properly work through his emotions, and, apparently, neither does Oikawa, old or new. Look, it’s healthy to talk about these things, and you went through something that would be hard for anyone, but especially a pro athlete. I just want to make sure you get to a place where you’re okay all the time, not just when you’re not thinking about it.”

How is Iwaizumi always so right? Tooru is supposed to be the perceptive one. He turns to Iwaizumi, who has his hands shoved in his pockets, his expression serious as he looks back at Tooru. He looks like the same Iwa-chan Tooru had grown up with, except a little older. That, more than anything, makes Tooru cave.

He offers a small smile. “I’m glad you’re thinking of me, but, really, I’m fine. I’ve been fine for a little while now. On the mend!”

Iwaizumi studies him for a few seconds before nodding. Tooru isn’t sure Iwaizumi believes him fully, but Iwaizumi has enough trust in Tooru to know Tooru wouldn’t outright lie to him. Because he is feeling better, really. He has had enough moping and isolation. He’s always been an outgoing person, he just has to find that again. And he is, slowly but surely.

“Don’t bug Bokuto to death,” Iwaizumi warns before he starts walking away.

“I’m a lovely person, Iwa-chan! Anyone but you would be happy to talk to me!”

“What am I doing right now?”

“Walking away!” Tooru shouts.

“Exactly!” Iwaizumi says, grinning over his shoulder as he waves goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Tooru has come up with a plan. A fairly fool-proof one, if he does say so himself. On Tuesdays he is at home with one excuse or another when Bokuto is there to pick Snowflake up. _Oh, my appointment rescheduled, I was just getting ready to grab a late lunch, I unexpectedly had a problem with my sink and I’m waiting for the plumber._ Bokuto seems to take every excuse at face value, and as the excuses get more ridiculous, Tooru wonders if Bokuto is dumb or just really trusting.

On Thursdays, he is home when Bokuto is there to drop Snowflake off. Sometimes, because he really isn’t busy, he runs to grab a drink at the cafe down the street when Bokuto is supposed to pick Snowflake up, or he makes himself go grocery shopping because he would find an excuse not to if he waited until later on.

Snowflake is the last on the route (Tooru tells himself it is just the way the route falls, not because Bokuto orchestrated it that way), so Tooru finds himself spending more and more time talking to Bokuto on the doorstep, Snowflake lying on Bokuto’s feet, tongue out and tail wagging. Snowflake seems to like Bokuto just as much as Tooru does, which is a relief (even though Tooru is a little jealous, but no one has to know that). Tooru finds Bokuto really easy to talk to, and he finds himself wanting to open up to him, something he doesn’t even want to do with Iwaizumi. It’s a scary realization.

Their Saturday mornings are spent at the dog park with Midnight. One day, about a month and a half into their strange dance around each other, Bokuto says, “I’m glad they seem to get along well.” Tooru agrees, glancing at Bokuto, who looks back at him with a small smirk. “Wanna get some coffee on the way home? Most of the places around here are dog friendly.”

Tooru agrees so quickly he almost stumbles over his words. It is moments like this when Tooru is almost positive Bokuto thinks of him in a _more than friends_ way.

While they are waiting for their drinks, Bokuto asks, “You’ve been looking for photography gigs, haven’t you? Have you had any luck yet?”

“Actually, I have an interview with a modeling agency on Thursday. It’s the third round, so we’ll see how it goes. With my experience with ads through various sponsors, it seems like I have a leg up. It’s kind of a hybrid freelance/part time position.” Tooru shrugs. He is pretty excited about it, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up too high. He isn’t as qualified as other people are when it comes to what he has published, and no one really knows his name from his photographs, but one of the interviewers had known a guy who had worked with Tooru both as a photographer and a model, so that had helped a lot.

Bokuto grins at him, gently nudging an elbow into Tooru’s side. “I’m sure you’re going to do great. Your pictures turn out so pretty, even before you photoshop them!”

Tooru smiles back at him. “Thanks. I'm kind of nervous,” he confesses.

“That means you want it! I don’t know why anyone wouldn’t want to hire you, you’re smart, and creative, and a good conversationalist.”

Tooru blushes, but he doesn’t stop Bokuto as he continues to shower Tooru in praise.

Tooru insists on walking Bokuto home, mostly because he’s curious where he lives, but also because he feels guilty always having everyone walk him home. When they arrive in front of Bokuto’s apartment complex, he turns to Tooru.

“This was fun,” Bokuto says. “I enjoy all my Saturdays with you.”

“Yeah,” Tooru agrees. Bokuto slides his arms around Tooru’s shoulders and pulls him into a hug. Tooru tenses automatically, but when Bokuto doesn’t pull away, he reciprocates the hug, pressing himself against Bokuto’s firm chest. Because they had been talking about photography, Tooru says, “When do you want to do that photoshoot?”

“Oh!” Bokuto pulls away slightly, but his arms stay around Tooru’s shoulders. “Next Saturday? I have a practice game to coach at ten, but around three I’ll be free.”

Tooru nods. “Sounds perfect. See you next week.”

Bokuto nods. His arms drop slowly from around Tooru’s shoulders. Tooru could have sworn he saw Bokuto’s eyes drop to his lips for just the briefest of seconds, but then he is back to his usual self, giving a cheerful goodbye as he drags Midnight behind him.

Tooru finds himself whistling again as he and Snowflake walk leisurely back to his apartment. He and Bokuto live fairly close together, only about a fifteen minute walk, but it is long enough to bask in the happiness he is feeling. He thinks this may have been a date. The hug was a new step, but it could have been either an indication of friendship, or something more. At this point, he has spent enough time with Bokuto that he would be comfortable dating him. As soon as he thinks it, his mind screeches to a halt.

Maybe he should just take it slow. Maybe so slow they never get to that dating step.

“Why am I like this?” Tooru groans, but of course Snowflake doesn’t answer.

***

Sometimes, it is hard for Tooru to realize when he is stewing in his self-pity. Dinner with Iwaizumi that night is reminiscent of the first few times they had done this, Tooru’s shoulder still braced, his leg awkwardly straight to set his knee. They are silent, Tooru because he is brooding, and Iwaizumi because he doesn’t want to set off a landmine, most likely. The biggest difference is Snowflake, busy exploring Iwaizumi’s house, because while they had been here before, it is still newer than her own small, four walls.

“How did your day go?” Iwaizumi finally breaks the silence.

Tooru shakes his shoulders, trying to smile. “Good! Bokuto and I went and got coffee.”

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows raise. “That’s good.” 

“I guess,” Tooru sighs, picking listlessly at his food. 

Iwaizumi clears his throat. “Hey, what do you think about going to dinner next week? You can meet my boyfriend.”

Tooru smiles, but he is tired and he just wants to go home. “Yeah, okay. Just let me know when?”

“Okay…” Iwaizumi lets the unspoken question linger in the air. “How about I go with you to the dog park on Saturday? You can introduce me to Bokuto.”

“Sounds good, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi studies Tooru’s expression for a second before nodding. He looks disappointed, but Tooru doesn’t know what he did (or didn’t) do to garner that reaction. He takes a big bite of the rice on his plate, hoping Iwaizumi will stop looking at him so strangely, as if he is going to break down. He’s fine. Perfectly fine.

He jumps when he feels Snowflake’s cold nose on his hand. He glances under the table to see her cheerful face, tongue lolling out of her mouth. He can’t help the smile that breaks across his face.

“There you go,” Iwaizumi says quietly. Tooru smiles at him, too, because he wouldn’t have Snowflake if it weren’t for Iwaizumi, and these strange, negative emotions would have been that much harder to navigate.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, baby,” Tooru coos, greeting Snowflake at the door when Bokuto brings her in on Tuesday. Tooru hadn’t had the energy to make up an excuse for why he was home, so he just handed Snowflake off to Bokuto and told him he’d be here when he got back. It has been awhile since he’s had a bad week, and this one doesn’t seem to be going great so far, even with Bokuto around. 

Snowflake stuffs her wet nose into Tooru’s neck, which causes him to draw back, wrinkling his own nose at the feeling. Snowflake has done that a lot lately. Bokuto laughs. Snowflake lolls her tongue out of her mouth, innocent as always. Tooru unclips her leash, then stands to face Bokuto.

Tooru doesn’t think it through before he’s saying, “Do you want a drink? I just made lemonade.”

“That sounds great!” Tooru leads Bokuto into the kitchen, gesturing him to sit at the bar. Bokuto does. From under his lashes, Tooru watches Bokuto take in his apartment with interest, as if it is his first time in the place. It _is_ the first time Tooru has given Bokuto any opportunity to study it, he muses, and this must mean that during the Thursdays Tooru isn’t here to greet him, he doesn’t linger. How noble. Tooru would have thought that Bokuto, as a curious person, might have peeked around. He himself probably would have.

He slides a glass over to Bokuto, then sips out of his own, opting to stand across from where Bokuto is perched on a barstool. “Your apartment is really nice. Very...open.”

_Barren_ , Tooru’s mind suggests. He swallows another gulp of his drink, trying to banish these negative thoughts.

“The windows let in so much sunlight, I love it. And the minimalist look is cool too. Your kitchen almost looks like a scifi movie.”

Tooru chokes on his lemonade and tries to cover it up with a cough. “Uh, thanks.”

“It’s a compliment, I promise! My place has pictures everywhere, like, as many as you can possibly arrange on a wall without making it look like a collage. Having less is sometimes better than too much.”

Tooru sits down next to Bokuto at the bar. He looks at his empty walls, thinks about the breakdown he had had when he’d opened up the boxes holding his framed pictures, how they’re now sitting buried in the back of his closet.

“I got into a car accident,” Tooru says, startling himself as much as Bokuto. Bokuto turns to him, surprised. Tooru shrugs. His mouth is dry, but now that he has said the words, it is like they won’t stop until they are all said. Bokuto just...has that effect on him. “I got an injury in high school. Busted my knee up, playing too hard on it. The doctor told me it shouldn’t be career-ending if I took care of it.

“I have a habit of overworking myself, but after high school I thought I’d finally found my balance, found what I was truly happy doing. I went out of the country for a little while, but I missed home, so I transferred teams. I’d gone to a few practices, was really starting to find my groove, and then I got into some freak car accident.”

Tooru laughs. It is a raw, grating sound, foreign to his own ears. Bokuto doesn’t say anything, just looks at him with those wide, tawny eyes. Snowflake butts her head against Tooru’s shin, then perches her front paws on his leg, and he reaches down automatically to scratch at her head. “It was pretty serious. My shoulder was shattered. I had to get pins in it, and I might have to go back and get a plate if it doesn’t heal properly. I moved here to Tokyo, because this is where the best doctors were, but. I can’t serve overhead very consistently anymore, and I’m famous for my serves, so that was great. My knee also took some damage, and it had already been unreliable. Injuries combined, it just wasn’t feasible for me to continue.”

Tooru shrugs, as if the whole thing isn’t a big deal, as if his whole life hadn’t had to shift around his body and its new limitations. “They said I could probably be back on the court in, like, a year, but I just...I know I wouldn’t be as good as before. I had to work so hard to get there the first time, I’m just...tired of fighting, I guess. Sometimes, I just feel like a failure, even though I know there wasn’t anything I could do about it, besides not get in the damn car.”

Bokuto doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, and Tooru rushes to fill the space. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I told you that. Don’t mind me!”

Bokuto places a hand on Tooru’s knee, where Tooru has been looking ever since the mortification settled in. He’s so startled, he glances up. Bokuto’s expression is serious, more serious than Tooru has seen before. “Don’t apologize. I’m glad you told me. Listen, in high school, I was an emotional disaster. Like, if things went even slightly wrong,” Bokuto mimes an explosion with his hands. “Out of commission. When I started college, I got so overwhelmed with everything, I couldn’t even function day to day. And that’s when I realized I needed to get myself under control. I started doing all sorts of mindful things. Journaling, meditating, yoga, even therapy for awhile. And when I stopped loving volleyball as much as my friends and my home life, I retired instead of pushing through the slump. I don’t regret it. It doesn’t mean you’re any less than you were before, just because you need help for a while. It doesn’t mean you failed, because you have to give up something you love to pursue something different. Knowing this about you doesn’t make me want to get to know you less than before. In fact, it makes me even more curious about you.”

Tooru doesn’t know what would have happened if his phone hadn’t started ringing, startling both of them out of their reverie. With shaking hands he picks it up to see the number of the modeling agency he had been interviewing with. He holds up his finger to Bokuto as he answers it. “Oikawa Tooru.”

“Hi, this is Tano-san. We had a cancelation, and we would like to see if you could come in at 12:30 on Thursday instead of two? I understand that this is last minute, and it is fine if you cannot.”

“Oh, no, I can come at 12:30. Thank you.”

The quick call ends and the mood in the room has shifted. Bokuto is bouncing in his seat, practically vibrating in his excitement. “So? You’re going in early? That can’t be anything but good! Congrats! And you won’t have to worry about Snowflake, because I’ll be here to walk her and everything!” 

It also means Tooru can’t see Bokuto on Thursday, which is kind of terrible, but Bokuto is being nothing but positive about this. “Yeah.”

Bokuto ducks his head, refusing to let Tooru look away. “Let me know how it goes, yeah? I’ll see you Saturday? You said you might bring a friend?”

Iwaizumi had been persistent; well, as persistent as Iwaizumi was, which meant he’d asked, like, twice if he could come with Tooru, and then acted especially passive aggressive when Tooru didn’t answer him. Tooru nods, the jitters he had felt before coming back full force.

Tooru walks Bokuto to the door, hovering as he puts on his shoes. “I am glad you told me. About, you know, your accident. If you ever need anything, let me know, okay? Even if it’s just to talk.”

Tooru folds his arms. “Yeah. See you later.”

His apartment feels big and empty without Bokuto’s presence. Tooru flips listlessly through Netflix, trying to decide what he wants to watch, but nothing is appealing. He groans, then pulls out his phone to see Bokuto has sent him a picture of a cute dachshund he’d seen on the way home. He smiles, and then he remembers that he’s not going to be able to see Bokuto on Thursday at his usual time and he flips to his chat with Iwaizumi to lament his woes. 

***

“Iwa-chan, I don't have time to meet your boyfriend! I have to figure out how to see Bokuto tomorrow…”

“Oikawa. You pay him to pick up your dog and walk her. You’re not _supposed_ to be home. You have a _job interview!_ Anyway, our dinner is tonight, not tomorrow, and it’s just a quick bite to eat. You still eat, don’t you?”

Tooru scowls at his fridge. He should probably go shopping, because he _does_ still eat, but at the moment he thinks there’s probably more air than food in any of his cupboards. “Iwa-chan, so unappreciative of my boyfriend crisis…”

“You don’t _have_ a boyfriend,” Iwaizumi says, voice exasperated. Oikawa knows that if they were in the same vicinity he’d have something thrown at him.

“That’s the crisis!” Tooru wails, because he is not in any physical danger.

“Just fucking ask him out already!” Iwaizumi says. “He obviously likes you if he puts up with all the shit you cause. Anyway, whatever. If you don’t want to come, be that way. Waste away in your loneliness, but I really think you’ll want to meet him. At the very least, _I_ want you to meet him.”

Tooru sighs. His stomach grumbles almost as loud as Iwa-chan, so he knows his fate is sealed. “I guess I’ll come to dinner with you. But you’re paying.”

“It wouldn’t be you if I wasn’t. It’s like I have a second boyfriend to take care of. Or a child.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan! Where am I meeting you, anyway?” As if she knew she was being left behind, Snowflake jumps onto the couch, curling next to Tooru. He places his hand over her as she lays her head in his lap. 

“That raman place we always go to. Half an hour.”

After saying goodbye, Tooru stays on the couch for another five or so minutes, hand carding through Snowflake’s fur. “Tell me to get up and move.”

Snowflake flits her eyes to Tooru as he speaks. She raises her head, eager for any sort of playtime. Tooru sighs, taking that as a sign to go freshen up in the bathroom. Sometimes he can’t wait to get out for a few minutes by himself, but most of the time he feels a small pang of regret when he leaves Snowflake by herself.

“Be good while I’m gone,” he murmurs to her, pressing his face to the fur on her neck. She whines softly and Tooru chuckles. “You’re spoiled rotten, just like me. I’ll be back before you know it, sweetheart. Love you!”

With that, he makes his way to the train station. As he waits for the train, he contemplates texting Bokuto, but has decided against it by the time he boards. Iwaizumi is right. It’s not a big deal if he isn’t home to see Bokuto tomorrow. It isn’t like Bokuto is going to decide he doesn’t want to see him again just because he isn’t there to hand over Snowflake and flirt with him. Tooru sighs, runs a hand down his face. Why is he like this? Why does his brain decide to obsess over such trivial things? He plays it off really well, so well that Iwaizumi can’t catch him _every_ time, but he sure gets close.

The train arrives at his stop. He pushes all his worries into a box that he tapes up and pushes to the back of his mind. He can unpackage it tonight, in the safety of his bedroom, with Snowflake there to calm him. Right now, he is going to be a good friend and meet Iwa-chan’s new boyfriend.

Surprisingly, he is the first one there. He whips out his phone, about to gloat to Iwaizumi about the fact, when suddenly, they join him at the table. “Wow, you’re early. I thought for sure we were going to have to wait for you for at least ten minutes.”

Tooru sniffs. “I’m meeting your boyfriend, Iwa-chan. Of course I’ll make a good first impression, which, clearly, you are not. Hi! I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

Tooru’s smile feels a little forced as he studies the man who has joined them. He’s beautiful, there’s no way around that. His hair is dark and slightly messy, but in the irritating way that looks effortless, instead of Tooru’s perfectly-made imperfect hairstyle. His eyes are an arresting blue, set into a serious face. He is definitely Iwaizumi’s type.

“Nice to meet you, Oikawa-san. My name is Akaashi Keiji.” The name sounds familiar, but after a few seconds of racking his brain, Tooru can’t come up with where he had heard it before, so he shrugs it off. Akaashi gives a small, formal bow. When he sits, his posture is near perfect. It peeves Tooru, just a little, but only because he had already been in a bad mood. Tooru’s eyes flit to Iwaizumi, who is giving him a slightly warning look. He must have seen something on Tooru’s face.

Tooru decides to only prod a little. “So formal! Completely the opposite of Iwa-chan here. Nice to meet you, Akkun!”

Tooru can swear he sees a vein in Akaashi’s forehead pulse as he presses his lips tightly together. Tooru gives a friendly grin, pleased with getting a reaction in such little time.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Ignore him, he’s in a foul mood. Indecision is a bad look on you, Oikawa.”

Tooru opens his mouth to argue, but Akaashi beats him, his voice low and breezy as he says, “Ah yes, so I’ve heard. Maybe you should just talk to Bokuto, Oikawa-san.”

Tooru’s eyes jump from Iwaizumi to Akaashi, who stare back at him, both of their faces expressionless. Suddenly, Tooru feels like he is in an interrogation room, scrambling to defend himself. “I can’t believe you’ve spilled all my secrets to your new boyfriend, Iwa-chan! I thought we were friends! I tell you things in confidence, not so you can spill them to every pretty face who comes your way.”

Akaashi’s lips twist into a frown. “You assume that I’ve heard all this from Iwaizumi?”

Tooru frowns back. “Where else would you have heard it from?”

Akaashi opens his mouth, pauses, and then, with a slight smirk, says, “Maybe my pretty face is good at putting pieces of a puzzle together.”

Tooru narrows his eyes. He tries, again, to figure out where he has heard the name Akaashi, if Bokuto had ever spoken it, but then he realizes that he and Bokuto have never had a conversation about their social lives. He doesn’t think he has ever mentioned Iwaizumi in a conversation besides as an offhand comment, and if he had, it would have been as _my friend_ or _someone I knew in high school_. Even _Iwa-chan_ wouldn’t have given away anything about Iwaizumi.

“Anyway, you look uncomfortable, Oikawa-san, and it was not my intention to make such a terrible first impression. I understand you and Iwaizumi played volleyball in high school together?” Akaashi smooths over the awkwardness with ease. Iwaizumi gives Akaashi a strange look, which he looks at calmly, before shrugging and allowing the change in conversation. 

The rest of the conversation is nice. Oikawa, grudgingly, admits to himself that Akaashi is perfectly friendly and probably someone who will get along with Iwaizumi really well. 

“Oh, Iwa-chan, are you still coming with me to the dog park on Saturday?” Tooru asks as they’re leaving. “Do you want to come with us, Akkun?”

“I work this Saturday, but maybe another time.” Tooru looks away as Iwaizumi puts an arm around Akaashi’s waist, takes a deep breath, and his smile is almost genuine when he says goodbye. He’s happy for Iwaizumi, truly, it’ll just take some getting used to. And Akkun is perfectly friendly. If nothing else, Tooru has another person to bug.

He whistles to himself on his way home.

***

He does not, unfortunately, get the chance to see Bokuto in person on Thursday, but his interview goes really well. Tooru has always been good at interviewing, for jobs or magazines or TV slots. It comes naturally to him, talking about himself, and even with the strange dip in his confidence post-injuries and his low mood the past few days, he finds himself delighted to talk to these people who have taken an interest in his work. 

They tell him he basically has the position, but they have to finish up their last interview as a formality. Tooru is giddy. As soon as he gets home he texts Iwaizumi, then flips over to his chat with Bokuto.

_I’m pretty sure I got it!_ he sends, then, before he can overthink it, follows his message up with _Thanks for encouraging me._

Not three minutes later his phone rings. He glances at it, surprised, and sees it is a Facetime request from Bokuto. Tooru races to the mirror to check his hair, and when he feels it is up to par he accepts the call.

“Yo, that’s so awesome, man!” Bokuto crows as soon as Tooru answers. His eyes are shining with excitement. He looks...sweaty. Tooru checks the background.

“Are you...at the gym?” he asks when he hears the unmistakable sounds of plates being slid onto weights.

Bokuto wipes his face with a towel. Tooru watches a drop of sweat escape his hair, drip slowly down the shell of his cheek. He swallows hard. “Sorry, I just wanted to congratulate you immediately because that’s so awesome!”

Tooru realizes he has missed everything Bokuto has said over the past few seconds and he forces himself to focus back on the conversation, not Bokuto’s appearance. “Well, thanks. I mean, it’s not official, but they said at this point their other interview is mostly a formality.”

“That sounds great! Good job.”

Tooru’s face flushes at the praise and gives a bashful smile. He notices Bokuto’s expression falter, which is interesting. So far, Bokuto has been pretty poker-faced around Tooru. He turns his expression a little more sultry. “My physical therapist said to keep working my knee and shoulder. Maybe we can go to the gym together sometime?”

Bokuto raises his eyebrows. “Hell, yeah, I’m down. Just let me know when.”

Tooru laughs, breaking his facade. “Go finish your workout, idiot. See you Saturday?”

“Of course! We’ll have to go out and celebrate your new job!” Bokuto hangs up quickly and Tooru smiles down at his phone. He thinks Bokuto really is a catch, if he can just make himself ask the dumb question. They’re practically dating already. What is he so afraid of?

He goes back to his chores before he can think too hard on it. 

***

“Please tell me you use your camera to spy on him from across the park like you’re a protagonist in a romcom,” Iwaizumi says as Tooru snaps a picture of Bokuto as he is about to throw Midnight’s frisbee. He sticks his tongue out at Iwaizumi, too busy focusing on Midnight to get the perfect shot of him jumping up to catch the frisbee to give a proper retort.

When Midnight is on his way back to Bokuto, Tooru turns to Iwaizumi, pout securely in place. “Why are you so mean to me, Iwa-chan?”

“Because you’re stupid enough to warrent it. Are we going over there or not? Snowflake looks like she’s anxious.”

Tooru looks down to see Snowflake pacing, her attention on Bokuto and Midnight. She whines, looking up to Tooru for permission. “Alright, let’s go. You’d better not mess this up for me, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “I think you’re about to be surprised by how well this is going to go for you.”

Tooru gives him a suspicious look but shrugs.

Midnight notices them first. He drops his frisbee to come over and greet them, making a beeline straight for Iwaizumi. “Hey boy!” Iwaizumi says as Midnight jumps around him, too excited to contain his energy. Tooru is the next one to get a greeting, followed by Snowflake. Bokuto comes jogging up to them after picking up Midnight’s forgotten toy as Tooru is kneeling to greet Midnight.

“Hey! Iwaizumi, man, what’s up? Hi, Oikawa! This is your friend? No way!”

Tooru stands up quickly, eyes darting from Bokuto, who looks his usual excited self, to Iwaizumi, who is giving Tooru a smug smile. “You...do you know each other?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto says, gesturing them to a bench. “We go to the same gym! I’m super jealous of his arms, they’re wild. How do you know each other?”

Iwaizumi shrugs, but Tooru can tell he’s pleased to be complimented. Iwaizumi is kind of obsessive with his gym routine. “Iwa-chan is my best friend,” Tooru says, wounded. “But, quite clearly, he’s been holding out on me.”

“Ah, we haven’t been hanging out for very long,” Bokuto amends quickly, glancing from Iwaizumi to Tooru. “I mean, we just usually say hi in passing, but then he started dating my best friend, so we’ve seen each other a little more than usual lately.”

Tooru freezes. He turns slowly to Iwaizumi, whose eyes glitter with glee. “Maybe you shouldn’t have offended Akaashi in the first five seconds you met him,” Iwaizumi says. “Maybe you should have listened to his advice, Shittykawa, before jumping down my throat about spilling all your secrets to a pretty face.”

Tooru can feel his face turning red. His eyes dart to Bokuto, but he seems oblivious to the subtext. “Oh, yeah, Akaashi’s can be a little vindictive if he wants to be,” Bokuto says, wrinkling his nose. “And he hates being called a pretty face.”

God, everything is going to be so awkward now. Why was Tooru such a terrible person? He buries his face in his hands with a groan. “You’re so mean, Iwa-chan! Why didn’t you warn me before?”

“Because this is hilarious,” he says. “I can’t wait to tell Makki and Mattsun.”

“Don’t you dare!”

Bokuto nudges Tooru’s shoulder with his. “It’ll be okay, Akaashi really is nice. If he could deal with me through high school, he can deal with you having a bad day. He’s coming to dinner tonight, right, Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi nods his confirmation. Tooru sighs, but Bokuto talks over him. “We’re celebrating you and your awesome accomplishments! And we’re having our photoshoot today.”

Bokuto, Iwaizumi, and Tooru stay at the dog park for about an hour until Bokuto has to get to his practice game. “But we should totally set up a volleyball thing! If, you know, you’re up to it?”

Tooru smiles, and he doesn’t even think he’s lying when he says, “Maybe in a few weeks.”

“Whenever you’re ready! Gosh, I’m going to be late if I don’t run. See ya!”

“Bye!” Tooru says, watching Bokuto jog out of the park. When he turns to Iwaizumi, he is looking at him thoughtfully. “What?”

“He really likes you, you know.” Iwaizumi tilts his head toward Bokuto and Midnight. 

“Of course he does! Everyone likes Oikawa Tooru.”

Iwaizumi gives Tooru a skeptical look but doesn’t say anything until they’re back at Tooru’s apartment. Tooru offers Iwaizumi a drink, which, surprisingly, he accepts. After grabbing both of them a glass of water, Tooru flops down on the couch, wrinkling his nose when Snowflake jumps up.

“No, you’re so dirty!” he moans, but when Snowflake lays her head in his lap, he can’t bring himself to push her off, just wrinkles his nose. “I’ll have to clean the couch too.”

“That’s what you get for letting her run your house,” Iwaizumi says with a smirk. “I really think you should ask him out.”

Tooru is thrown by the change in conversation. Now he knows why Iwaizumi accepted his invitation, and he wonders if he can kick him out before they go any farther down this path. “Maybe if something comes up today!” he chirps, praying Iwaizumi will let it go, will understand this is something he _doesn’t want to talk about_.

“Come on, Oikawa, you’ve been talking about him for weeks. I can guarantee he likes you, he’s been doing absolutely ridiculous things for you and with you. And, you know, he seems to really care about you. That whole thing with the volleyball game--you’ve told him more than you’ve told Makki or Mattsun.” 

Oikawa looks away. “What are you really scared of?” Iwaizumi asks softly. Tooru presses his lips together, tightening his fingers in Snowflake’s fur. She whines softly, nudging her nose into his arm when he doesn’t move. He can hear the underlying accusations, _you never used to be like this, you know so clearly that he’s into you, what’s stopping you from just asking him out like you would have before?_

“I’m tired, Iwa-chan,” is all he says, his voice slightly shaky, even though he is trying so hard to make it normal.

He hears Iwaizumi sigh, then the clatter of glass on metal as he puts his cup in the sink. “Good luck with your photoshoot today. I’m sure it’ll be great. See you at dinner.”

“Bye, Iwa-chan,” Tooru says into Snowflake’s fur, and doesn’t look up until he’s sure Iwaizumi has gone. After about ten minutes of silence, Snowflake whines and licks his face.

“Let’s clean you up,” he says. Being busy helps him think through his problems. Luckily, Snowflake loves her baths so it doesn’t take much effort. He cleans the couch next, and that’s when he really has time to think about everything. What _is_ he scared of? It’s a good question. He doesn’t think it’s rejection, at least, not really. It’s more that he’s scared of losing the one friend he has made on his own, outside of his old life of volleyball and world traveling. He’s scared that just being Oikawa Tooru, aspiring photographer, isn’t going to be as attractive as Oikawa Tooru, pro-athlete. He is afraid once he opens himself fully to Bokuto, Bokuto won’t want what he sees.

He knows Bokuto would understand. Maybe he will say something today, if the time is right. It can’t balance like this forever, and he knows it.

***

He gets to Bokuto’s apartment at three on the dot. He takes a deep breath, grips his camera, and rings the doorbell.

Bokuto answers the door, looking a little flustered. He’s in a nice button-down and neatly pressed dark jeans. Tooru has never seen him look so good, and he swallows hard. “I’m sorry, I’ll warn you now. Midnight’s really hyper. He gets like this sometimes when we haven’t been on long walks in awhile. I’ve been kind of busy.”

“Well,” Tooru says, holding his hand out for Midnight to sit. He does, for about three seconds, and then he’s licking at Tooru’s hand, tail wagging furiously. “We might as well start so you can get him some exercise. Does he have any food or treats you can give him? He’ll probably respond to that.”

Bokuto nods his head eagerly. “Actually, here! You can take some too, he loves you.” It gives Tooru a small thrill to hear Bokuto say that, as if he’s passed the family test.

Bokuto leads Tooru out to a grassy common area. Midnight tugs at his leash, eager to investigate every flower and bug and clump of dirt. “Heel,” Bokuto says, sterner than Tooru has heard him before, and Midnight is quick to comply. Tooru laughs and snaps a few pictures of Bokuto looking at Midnight seriously. “Put your hands on your hips,” he says. Bokuto looks at him in surprise, then grins and is quick to comply, looking back at Midnight with exaggerated sternness. Midnight cranes his neck up and Tooru smiles as he snaps as many pictures as he can before Midnight jumps up, making Bokuto rear away in surprise.

“Okay, okay, hey, Midnight, boy, come here!” Tooru holds out some of the treats that Bokuto gave him, and Midnight is quick to meet him. He plays with him a little, getting him to shake and roll over and stand tall, taking pictures when he remembers he’s supposed to be there to actually photograph Midnight, not just play with him.

Tooru had thought that Midnight would have gotten the jitters out of his system after some one-on-one time, but it has had the opposite effect. Midnight darts over to a planter, sniffing at the flowers. Tooru runs after him, snapping pictures, and tries not to laugh as Bokuto has to haul Midnight away as he begins to dig in the planter.

Tooru hasn’t laughed as much in six months as he has the past hour, following Bokuto around as he chases Midnight away from this or that, getting him to pose for just a few seconds until he’s gone. They finally call it a day, and Tooru snaps a few last shots of Bokuto chasing Midnight away from the table as they enter Bokuto’s apartment. “Sorry, this probably wasn’t anywhere near what you were thinking when you wanted to come take pictures,” Bokuto says with a sigh, dropping down next to where Tooru is kneeling on the hardwood floor, scrolling through the pictures he had gotten the past hour. Bokuto peeks over his shoulder.

“Actually, it was better than I expected. We got the still photos, right, but I’ve also been meaning to work on my action shots, so being able to photograph Midnight while he was moving was good. I think they capture his personality well. And yours. I’ll touch these up and see how they turned out.”

Tooru lifts his head, and he is surprised by how close Bokuto’s face is to his own. He swallows. He knows he should back away, should keep a professional distance, but he doesn’t miss the way Bokuto’s expression has turned serious, his eyes flicking from Tooru’s eyes, to his lips, roaming his face with a question lingering in his eyes.

Tooru doesn’t think about it. He leans over, parts his lips, and is pleasantly surprised when Bokuto bridges the space between them. Bokuto’s lips are slightly chapped, but he is eager to deepen the kiss, which Tooru doesn’t oppose. He reaches up with his free hand, presses it to Bokuto’s cheek, running his fingers over the stubble and up into his hair.

A bark startles Tooru away, and before he can brace himself Midnight is barrelling his way through them. Tooru falls into a heap on the ground, then he feels a tongue lapping at his face. 

“Okay, okay! Thanks for the kisses!” Tooru sits up and smirks in Bokuto’s direction. “Both of you.”

He sees the tips of Bokuto’s ears turn red. “Ah, you’re just so hot. I’ve wanted to do that for weeks! But, it doesn’t have to make anything awkward!”

Tooru shrugs. “I mean, I won’t make it awkward. Mostly because I want you to kiss me again, if you want.”

“After dinner?” Bokuto says, his voice breathless, and Tooru nods. His chest feels tight, as if he’s back in high school talking to his crush. “Okay, I can’t wait. One more before we go.”

Tooru’s laugh is cut off by Bokuto’s lips against his. Bokuto is an eager kisser, pressing closer as things heat up. One kiss turns to two, then five, and before Tooru knows it they’ve been making out for almost ten minutes.

“We’re going to be late if we don’t leave,” he says breathlessly, pulling away from Bokuto, who moves to kiss his neck a few times before pulling away. Tooru goes to move and groans. “This hardwood floor is death.”

Bokuto laughs and helps Tooru stand up. He doesn’t pull his hand away, just leads Tooru out the door to the train station.

Bokuto stands close to him the whole time. Tooru basks in the attention, the physical contact.

Of course, Tooru and Bokuto are late. “This is going to be a regular occurance, you know,” Iwaizumi says, to which Akaashi nods.

“I can’t _believe_ you didn’t tell me you knew Bokuto!” Tooru says to Akaashi, who shrugs, his expression neutral.

“It must have slipped my mind,” he says. “It seems to have worked out in your favor regardless. I would know Bokuto’s cat-who-got-the-cream look anywhere. Anyway, congratulations, Oikawa-san, I heard you officially got the job.”

Tooru grins. He knows Akaashi is changing the subject, but he won’t pass up an opportunity to talk about his work. “Yeah, I start next week.”

“Akaashi, you need to see his work, it’s _amazing!_ Tooru, show them the ones you took of the volleyball court.”

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “Bokuto-san, you’ve shown me that one. But I would like to see some more, if you don’t mind sharing.”

Tooru dominates the conversation for the first time in weeks, and when he glances at Iwaizumi, he notices his smile is bigger than usual. Tooru smiles back. He wants to tell him that none of this would have been possible without him, that he doesn’t know what he would have done without his patience and prodding, and even his anger. Iwaizumi quirks his eyebrows, and Tooru thinks maybe he already knows.


	5. Epilogue

“Wow, these turned out so good!” Bokuto says in awe as he studies the pictures Tooru is flipping through on his computer. When Bokuto puts his chin on Tooru’s shoulder, Tooru pauses for a second to get his bearings. They’ve been officially dating for about two weeks now, but it’s still a new, surprising feeling when Bokuto touches him with this kind of familiarity. He hopes he never gets used to it. “You really have a gift, you know?”

“Thanks,” Tooru whispers, pressing his head against Bokuto’s for a second before turning back to scrolling through the pictures. He stops at one of Bokuto staring down at a sitting Midnight sternly, Midnight’s neck craning, haunches bunched to spring at him. “I think this one is my favorite.”

“He totally almost got my nose! I can’t believe you didn’t warn me.” 

“I wanted the picture!” 

Bokuto laughs. After a few more minutes of scrolling through the rest of the pictures, Bokuto wraps his arm around Tooru’s waist, kisses his cheek. “You know,” he says, “these would look really cool strung on twine string, with those cute little clothespins, on that long, blank wall you have. And you could intersperse you and Snowflake with me and Midnight…”

“Are you...Are you telling me to decorate my living room with pictures of you?” Tooru says with a laugh.

“I mean, you don’t _have_ to, but the black and white dog pictures would look really cool, and it’s inexpensive. It’s probably better than having to find a frame to match that wall color and your windows, and you get a lot of pictures instead of just a few…”

“I don’t think I ever asked you what your third job was,” Tooru interrupts suspiciously. “You sound like you know a lot about this.”

“Oh! I work at a custom frame shop!” Bokuto says, and Tooru winces at the loud voice in his ear. “Ah! Sorry!”

Bokuto starts to pull away, but Tooru turns around to sit face-to-face with Bokuto. He leans over to kiss him, long and slow, loving the fact that he gets to do this now. “You, Bokuto Koutarou, are what I aspire to be. Maybe, if we’re still together next year, I’ll think about putting these pictures on my wall.”

“Deal! Maybe, first, you can start calling me Koutarou.”

Tooru grins. “Only if you call me Tooru.” 

Two months later, the pictures are hanging on Tooru’s wall, just like Koutarou suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the art for this piece from Missicle: 
> 
> Thanks so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!


End file.
